


The Video Store

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: Misaki starts a job at the video rental store in his neighborhood, Hollywood Video. His manager, Usami Akihiko, aka Usagi-san, takes a special interest in him.





	1. The Video Store

Usagi peered over his clipboard at the eager young man sitting in the director’s chair opposite him.

“Why,” he asked, “do you want to work at Hollywood Video?”

“I just really love movies,” the young man--a boy, really--said earnestly. Usagi glanced at the employment application in front of him. Just turned 18. Named...Misaki.

“I just feel like this is my--you know, uh, my dream job!”

“What’s your favorite movie?” he asked absentmindedly. He really just wanted a longer look at the young man before him. 

“I really like the new The Kan adaptations...”

“Mmhmm.” Usagi smiled as he watched Misaki’s face light up as he described the movie.

Usagi looked down at the list of interview questions in front of him. They had already covered most of it. Yes, Misaki was willing to work nights and weekends. Yes, he was ok working some holidays. 

His eyes lingered on the last question, and he smirked.

“One last thing, Misaki.” He liked the sound of his name on his lips.

“Yes, sir?” Usagi liked the sound of that, too.

“Do you know we have an adult room?” He pointed to the back of the store.

Misaki looked confused, then his cheeks pinked as he understood.

“Ah--yes. Ha ha...”

“Do you have any problems dealing with those types of movies? You know, putting them away, checking out customers?”

“Uh...no, that should be fine.” Misaki’s cheeks were still pink.

“Excellent,” Usagi said.

***

Not that the job was exactly rocket science, but Misaki was still a quick study. He learned all the basics of the job by the end of day one: how to ring up customers, how to put away movies. By day two, Usagi was free to do his managerial duties while Misaki manned the counter. Usagi listened with a little bit of jealousy as Misaki rang up customers with an enthusiasm that Usagi realized he had lost. Misaki even hummed along to the Queen songs as they played Bohemian Rhapsody in the store. Usagi chuckled when he heard the nonsense words Misaki made up to go along with the melody; clearly, his English wasn’t that good. By day three, Usagi had finally gotten Misaki to call him “Usagi-san” instead of the boring “Usami-san.”

***

“Usagi-san?” Misaki called out on one of the next few days he and Usagi worked together.

“Hmm?” Usagi was processing new releases on the computer next to him.

“I’m trying to scan in this return, but the computer beeps and says,” he peered closely at the monitor, “‘Purge-Stolen’?”

“That just means the movie is more than twenty days late,” he explained. He shuffled over, and rather than taking over the computer or telling Misaki what to do, he placed his hand over Misaki’s on the mouse, and led him through each click. Misaki froze as he felt Usagi’s cold hand on his. Usagi smiled, wondering what thoughts were going through his head.

“And, that’s how you do it,” Usagi finished, finally releasing Misaki’s hand.

Misaki swallowed. “Thanks,” he said.

“Misaki,” Usagi said.

“Yes?”

“I’m going to teach you how to close the store tonight, ok?”

“Oh, um, ok!”

***

“The last thing you have to do is enter the alarm code.”

The store was closed, the lights were out, Misaki and Usagi had packed up their personal items, and it was time to go.

Misaki raised a hand to the alarm system. “Ok, what’s the code?”

“Misaki--” Usagi said, and he stepped behind Misaki and placed his hand on the wall next to Misaki’s.

Misaki tensed. “Um, yes?”

Usagi hugged him from behind, then tilted Misaki’s head back to catch his lips in a kiss.

Misaki stood there, eyes wide, and then tried to push Usagi away.

“Usagi-san!” he spluttered. “What are you--?”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for days.” Usagi smiled. Even in the dark, he could see Misaki’s pink cheeks. “Let me give you a ride home,” he said.

“No, thank you,” Misaki replied, turning around and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “I’ll just walk like I normally do.”

“Come on,” Usagi insisted, gently taking hold of Misaki’s wrist. “It’s after midnight. It’s not safe.” Misaki’s eyes widened, as if he wasn’t quite sure he was safe with Usagi.

“I won’t kiss you again,” Usagi said. Misaki exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

“That is, unless you ask me to.” Usagi laughed. “Come on, I won’t bite.”

Misaki finally assented with a small nod of his head.

Usagi reached another hand over Misaki, and Misaki froze again.

“I’ll give you the code another time,” he said, smirking as he punched in the numbers on the alarm.

Usagi pulled out his key, locked the door, and then led the way to his car.

“Wait--that’s your car?” Misaki exclaimed.

“You didn’t notice it before?” Usagi said, climbing into the sports car.

“Well, I did, but I didn’t realize it was yours.” Misaki climbed into the passenger’s seat. He smoothed one hand along the leather, and then asked the obvious question: 

“What are you doing working at Hollywood Video?”

Usagi started the car with the push of a button and laughed.

“Family money,” he explained. “I went to law school, but I was so intent on being the disappointment of the family that I ended up here.”

Misaki couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

“Do you...like movies?” Misaki asked after a pause.

Usagi laughed again. “Not really,” he said. “I’m more of a reader.”

“Ah--me too! I really like manga--”

“I know; The Kan, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I told you that in my interview, right?”

Usagi chuckled. “All right, which way to your home?”

They rode the rest of the way in silence, except for Misaki giving directions to his apartment. 

When they finally pulled up to the building, Misaki said: 

“This is me.”

They both sat in silence for a minute, until Misaki said:

“Usagi-san?”

“Yes?”

“Why...why did you kiss me?” he asked.

“Because I wanted to.”

“What kind of answer is that?”

“Is that any way to talk to your superior?” 

Misaki clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I’m just teasing,” Usagi assured him. “I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your ‘dream job.’”

Misaki worked his mouth up and down, clearly not sure what to say.

“In that case!” he finally blurted out. “Thank you for the ride and have a good night!”

And with that he opened the door, climbed out of Usagi’s car, and ran inside.

***

For most of the next day, Usagi acted as though nothing out-of-the-ordinary had happened. That is, until about an hour before they were to close the store.

“Misaki!” he called from across the store. He was working in the back corner.  
“Huh?” Misaki yelled back, slightly embarrassed to be yelling inside.

“I’m giving you a ride home tonight!” It wasn’t a question.

Misaki looked anxiously around the store. Thankfully, there were no customers there.

“No, thanks,” he said. “I’ll just walk.”

“What? I can’t hear you!” Usagi yelled.

Misaki sighed and left the platform behind the registers to cross the store to where Usagi was squatting, stickering movies.

“I said I’ll just walk.”

Usagi stood up suddenly and loomed over Misaki.

“I’m worried about your safety,” he said sincerely, reaching out to ruffle Misaki’s hair.

Misaki took a step backward, out of reach.

“No thank you,” he said firmly.

“Just accept the offer.” When Misaki didn’t say anything, he added, “What, are you afraid of being alone with me?” He chuckled and took a step forward. “Because we’re alone now.” And with that, he leaned forward, reached out one hand to tilt up Misaki’s chin, and kissed him on the lips.

Like before, Misaki froze, until he regained his senses and pushed Usagi away.

“Would you stop doing that?” he spluttered, quickly looking around the deserted store. “What if someone saw us?”

“You worry too much.”

“And apparently so do you, too, if you’re so worried about me walking home alone,” Misaki retorted.

Usagi smiled. “I guess we’re both worry-warts, then.”

“Baka,” Misaki replied quietly.

“Tell you what,” Usagi said. “I’ll ease your worries and won’t kiss you anymore, and you’ll ease mine by letting me take you home. Deal?”

Misaki looked him up and down.

“Fine. Deal.”


	2. Stay with Me, Lay with Me, Holding Me, Loving Me, Baby

“Misaki,” Usagi whispered.

They were sitting in Usagi’s car, Misaki looking out the window and pretending he couldn’t feel Usagi’s eyes on him.

“I should go inside. It’s late,” he murmured. 

“Misaki.” Misaki didn’t turn his head. 

“Misaki, I would like to kiss you again.” 

Misaki turned his head to face forward, still not looking at Usagi.

“Why? We’re both guys...”

“So what?”

“Well--I...” Misaki trailed off.

“If you can’t think of a good reason you might as well let me kiss you.”

“But why?”

Usagi sighed. 

“Because I like you, Misaki. Isn’t it obvious?” When Misaki didn’t respond, he said,

“I like the way you love the things you do. The Kan. Singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody, making up your own words.”

“Hey--!” Misaki protested.

“I like you, Misaki,” Usagi repeated, and he reached out to touch Misaki’s cheek and gently turn his head toward him. This time when his lips met Misaki’s Misaki didn’t push away. He sat still, though, eyes closed, waiting for Usagi to pull away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” Usagi said.

“Oh--ok.”

***

Misaki was slightly late to work the next day. He apologized profusely to Usagi, and he looked close to tears.

“I’m sorry, Usagi-san,” he said. “I got a late start.”

“It’s ok,” Usagi assured him. “Are you all right?”

At this Misaki did burst into tears.

“Hey!” Usagi exclaimed, and in a moment he had his arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

Misaki gulped. “I’ve been living month-to-month in my apartment, and I can’t afford to stay there anymore.” Hot tears continued to roll down his cheeks. “I can’t afford to live anywhere right now.”

“Shh,” Usagi soothed. “Do you have any family who could help you out?”

“No,” was all Misaki said. 

“Well then, it’s settled.” Usagi held Misaki out at arm’s length and wiped a tear from his cheek. 

Misaki looked perplexed.

“What is?” he asked. 

“You’ll stay with me for a while.”

Misaki’s eyes widened.

“No, tha--that’s not necessary,” he stammered. “I wasn’t fishing for an invitation...”

“Shall we set up a cot for you in the back room of the store instead? I wouldn’t recommend it--it gets cold here at night. Plus, there are some pretty big spiders back there. Oh, and I heard the store’s been haunted ever since someone died from autoerotic asphyxiation in the adult room.”

Misaki huffed out a laugh. “You’re making that up!” 

“Maybe. Come on, Misaki, don’t be ridiculous. Stay with me.”

Another hesitation. Then: 

“All right.”


	3. As you wish

The following weekend, Usagi helped Misaki move out of his apartment. He was surprised--and Misaki seemed a little embarrassed--by how little he had. Usagi had asked:

“Do you need to rent a moving van?”

“No...um, that won’t be necessary.”

“It’s fine, Misaki. I’ll pay for it. I doubt your bed will fit in my car.” He had smiled then, a small reassuring smile, but was perplexed when Misaki insisted he didn’t need one.

Now he knew why.

Misaki slept on an air mattress.

He had no other furniture, very few dishes, a mini-fridge and microwave, and that was about it. He had a small pile of books--mostly manga--next to his air mattress. 

They managed to load up in one trip all of Misaki’s things into Usagi’s car, which after all wasn’t designed to hold much. 

Misaki’s jaw dropped when they pulled past Usagi’s apartment building, around and to the parking garage below.

“You live here?” he marveled. 

He was even more stunned when they reached Usagi’s penthouse.

“This is incredible!” he said, standing in the doorway looking into the enormous apartment.

“Come on in, make yourself at home,” Usagi said, walking in and carelessly throwing his jacket onto the couch.

“We’re a bit farther from Hollywood Video than your apartment, too far to walk, so I’ll give you a ride to work, even when I’m not working.”

Misaki opened his mouth to protest, then seemed to realize he had no other option. 

“Ok. Thanks!”

“I don’t have much food, but we could go to the grocery store and get some?”

“Yes! I love cooking! I can repay you by cooking your meals, if you want. And any other household chores you need done,” he said anxiously. “Laundry. Cleaning. Anything.”

Usagi took a step toward him.

“That could be sufficient payment,” he said in a low voice. “But I had something else in mind.”

Misaki’s eyes widened in alarm and he took a step back. 

“Um, like what?”

“I think you know...”

And then he wrapped his arms around Misaki and kissed him. 

Usagi was surprised when Misaki hesitantly kissed him back. 

Still keeping their lips locked, Usagi led him to the couch.

“Misaki,” Usagi breathed. “Have you ever had sex before?”

“Not with a guy!” Misaki panted indignantly.

“What about with a girl?”

“Oh, um, well about that...” Misaki looked down. “No.”

Usagi enveloped him in a hug again. 

“Don’t let anyone else touch you,” he said. “Only me.”

He ran one hand through Misaki’s hair, then the other across his cheek, and kissed him ever so gently. 

Carefully, then, he reached down to undo Misaki’s pants, and his heart jumped when he heard Misaki’s breath hitch. 

Usagi pulled down Misaki’s pants and underwear and Misaki clutched Usagi’s shoulders uncertainly for balance. 

Usagi then pushed Misaki against the couch and guided him to a sitting position. Usagi made quick work of Misaki’s dress shirt, unbuttoning it and then throwing it aside.

Misaki averted his eyes from Usagi’s, embarrassed. 

“Misaki,” Usagi breathed, like a prayer, before kneeling down and taking Misaki’s hard cock into his mouth.

“Ha--ah!” he cried out, still grasping Usagi’s shoulders.

Usagi hummed lightly, and he felt his own cock hardening as Misaki yelled incoherently.

“Usagi-san, I’m gonna--!” 

Before anything could happen, Usagi pulled off him.

Breathing heavily, Usagi stood and quickly disposed of his own clothes. He noticed with pleasure that Misaki was too stunned to look away as he undressed. 

He approached Misaki again, kissing him and gently guiding him down until he was lying on the couch with Usagi on top of him.

“Misaki, spread your legs,” Usagi instructed. 

Misaki, still stunned, complied. 

“This might hurt for a second, but then it’ll feel good, ok?”

Misaki nodded almost imperceptibly, and Usagi slipped one finger into him. Misaki cried out again, clutching the edges of the couch cushion and throwing his head back.

“It’s ok. Just relax,” Usagi soothed, and he smoothed one hand across Misaki’s chest, fingers ghosting his nipples.

“I’m going to start moving my hand, ok?”

Misaki nodded again.

“In just a second this will start to feel really good,” Usagi promised, gently thrusting in and out. He knew he had found the right spot when Misaki yelled out his name again.

“Usagi-san--!”

“I’m going to add another finger,” Usagi told him.

“I can’t--Usagi-san!” Usagi continued to gently hit Misaki’s prostate.

“Usagi-san! I’m gonna--I need to--!”

Usagi chuckled when Misaki let out a whine as he withdrew his hand.

“What do you want me to do, Misaki?” he whispered into Misaki’s ear.

A long pause, and then Misaki’s almost incomprehensible murmur:

“I guess...I would like you to...put it in...”

Usagi smiled.

“As you wish.”


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly and carefully, Usagi entered Misaki. He kept one reassuring hand on Misaki’s chest and used the other to guide himself in.

Misaki tensed, so Usagi paused.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, and then continued to ease himself in.

“Usagi-san--!”

Usagi paused again, all the way inside Misaki now. He took one of Misaki’s hands and placed it on his chest so Misaki could feel just how fast his heart was beating.

“Misaki, look at me,” Usagi said, still pressing Misaki’s hand to his chest.

Misaki peered up at Usagi, met his eyes for a moment, and then closed them again. Usagi smiled. They would have to work on that shyness.

Usagi began to move slowly, and Misaki shifted under him.

“Misaki, how does it feel?” he asked.

“It feels--ah!” And that’s how Usagi knew he had hit the spot again. He continued thrusting--slowly, gently, until Misaki was releasing an uninterrupted string of the most erotic moans Usagi had ever heard. Usagi almost came then and there.

“Misaki,” Usagi breathed, and held him tight.

***

The next day, Usagi dropped Misaki off at the store to relieve the opener, and then he drove to the bank to get change for them. Bohemian Rhapsody was playing again, being a common choice among the employees.

Misaki had been shy as he exited Usagi’s car. He was quiet, only waving goodbye to Usagi’s shouted sendoff.

When Usagi pulled back into the empty parking lot (they probably hadn’t needed change) and started walking toward the door, he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked inside the store through the huge windows.

It was dark outside already, so Misaki probably couldn’t see outside, but the store from the outside looked like a lit-up fish bowl.

Misaki was dancing. Not just dancing--he was doing the Freddie Mercury-Live Aid-pre-Radio Gaga dance. 

A huge smile spread across Usagi’s face, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Quietly, he entered the store, going through the exit so as not to trip the welcome bell. Freddie/Misaki’s jig was over, but Misaki was still bopping around the store, doing the handclaps. 

Usagi crept behind one of the racks, waiting for his moment.

He emerged as Freddie/Misaki yelled to the crowd: 

“Eeeeeeyoooh!”

“Eeeeeeyoooh!” Usagi echoed.

Misaki tripped and nearly knocked over a rack of movies.

“Usagi-san--!”

Usagi burst out laughing, and gave Misaki a round of applause.

Misaki tried to keep the frown on his face, but when Usagi continued laughing so genuinely, so happily, his face broke into a smile and he, too, started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi, Takahashi!”

“Oh! Hi, Todo! You’re not scheduled to work, are you?”

Misaki was working while Usagi ran to the convenience store to pick up toilet paper for the store bathroom.

Todo had been working at Hollywood Video for about a year, but he and Misaki rarely worked together. (Misaki might be surprised to learn that, as the creator of the schedule, Usagi always scheduled Misaki to work alone or with himself.)

“I’m just here to pick up a few movies,” Todo explained, and then started browsing the new release wall.

When he came to the counter with three movies, Misaki stepped to the computer to ring him up.

“No way!” Misaki said as he removed the security pin from one of the movies. “You like Za Kan, too?”

“Yeah! I love the manga, so I was excited about this movie! I’ve already seen it twice in theaters, but I figured that since these are free, I would watch it again.”

“Wait a minute--these are free?” Misaki was perplexed.

“Yup! Employees who meet the sales goal for the week get free rentals!”

“Wow!” Misaki exclaimed. “Usagi-san never told me that...”

Todo chuckled. “Here, I’ll show you,” he said.

He walked behind the counter to a computer and pulled up the excel sheet with the store’s to-do list. He clicked on a tab at the bottom that said ‘Top line sales.’

“There it is,” Todo said. “If your name is in green, it means you were ranked in the top 2,000 Hollywood Video employees last week.” He peered at the spreadsheet more closely. “Looks like you made the goal!” His eyes widened as he read Misaki’s rank. “Holy shit! You were number six in the company!”

Misaki looked at the computer screen. “Really?” he asked.

“And I only got 1,000-something.” Todo laughed. “Guess you get to pick out some free movies!”

“Is there a limit for employees?”

“Nope! You can pick out as many as you want!”

“That’s awesome!” Misaki was already thinking about the movies he wanted to rent that night. Out of curiosity, he checked Usagi’s ranking. 3,150. Out of more than 7,000 employees. Not terrible, but not meeting the sales goal. Misaki wasn’t altogether surprised. Usagi never really tried to upsell movies or candy.

I’ll just ask Usagi-san if there’s any movies he wants to watch tonight, and I’ll rent them. Misaki thought. He smiled. It was one more small way he could repay his generous landlord. 

Misaki finished ringing up Todo, said goodbye to him, and then set about returning a stack of new releases to their proper locations on the wall. But, his stack didn’t grow any smaller, because for every movie he put away, he grabbed a different one he wanted to rent. Of course, the Kan movie was among them.

“Hello!” Misaki called as Usagi walked into the store. He approached Usagi to relieve him of some of the supplies he had picked up for the store: Clorox wipes, paper towel, toilet paper. He set them down on the back counter next to his stack of movies. 

Usagi walked over and stood right next to Misaki.

“What are these movies?” he asked, picking up the one on top, which just happened to be Za Kan. 

“Oh, these are just movies I wanted to rent.”

“Ah, yes. You made the sales goal. Number six! Very impressive.” He frowned, and then ran his finger along the cases of the movies.

“You have twelve movies here,” he said when he finished counting. He examined the titles. “At least you picked out all five-nighters, but there’s still no way you can watch all of these in five days.” He laughed and ruffled Misaki’s hair. 

“Sure I can!” Misaki insisted. “Oh, I wanted to ask you if there were any movies you wanted to see that I could rent. You know, so we could watch them together,” he added shyly.

Usagi smiled and patted Misaki’s stack of movies. “These’ll do,” he said.

“Usagi-san, why didn’t you tell me that employees can get free rentals?”

Usagi shrugged. “Guess I forgot,” he said. “Or,” he added mischievously, “maybe I wanted you to spend your time outside work doing...other things.”

Misaki blushed. “Well...oh, I forgot! Is it all right if I do use your TV to watch these?” he asked. 

Usagi leaned over and kissed Misaki on the cheek. “Of course,” he said, secretly thinking how he was going to prevent Misaki from watching any movies that night.


	6. Chapter 6

“I think you’ll really like this movie!” Misaki said as he popped it into the DVD player.

“You don’t say,” Usagi said, amused and touched by Misaki’s earnestness and excitement.

Misaki fast-forwarded through the previews, and then sat back as the movie began.

Usagi could tell right away that this was not a movie he was going to like. Not that he liked many movies, anyway. Besides, he was itching to get his hands on Misaki. But for some reason, he found himself holding back during the movie. He had a feeling that his watching it was very important to Misaki, something special he was sharing. Usagi didn’t want to disappoint Misaki, so he gritted his teeth and sat through the movie, which was mercifully only about an hour and a half.

“So, what do you think?” Misaki asked as the credits started rolling.

“I can see why you like it,” Usagi said, smirking. 

Misaki looked puzzled. 

“I mean--thank you for sharing it with me,” he said, leaning toward Misaki to kiss him on the lips.

Misaki broke away for a second. “Do--do you want to watch another movie?” He had a huge stack of them, after all.

“Absolutely not,” Usagi replied, and then he kissed Misaki again.


End file.
